Hopeful Confession
by powerup101
Summary: Steven and Connie are both 15. Steven has loved Connie since he first saw her. He plans out a date in which at the end he will propose his heart to Connie. Will she accept? Or is she not ready for a relationship? Find out in: Hopeful Confession.
1. Renewed Fusion

Chapter 1: Renewed Fusion

The sun was cut in half by the horizon and slowly sinking into the ground. Steven and Connie sit on the beach, talking and remembering all the times they spent together in the last 3 to 4 years. "Hey remember the time when we first fused? That was so much fun!" Connie exclaimed. "Yeah I finally felt what it was like to be a fusion." Steven said. "But now, I rarely fuse with anyone. The gems always tell me that it is only for dangerous situations."

"Yeah I guess" Connie said. She argued with herself on whether or not to ask Steven what she wanted to ask. "Well you could always fuse with me" Connie said reluctantly and with a red face. "If you want to we can fuse right now." She closed her eyes fearing Steven's response. "Ok, it has been a while since we last fused." Steven and Connie stared into each other's eyes for a moment and smiled, causing them to blush.

Steven reached out his hand to Connie and helped her up. As each of them found some space to dance, there were many things going through their minds. "Why does she want to fuse with me? Does she care about me like 'that'?" thought Steven. "He said YES! Does he like fusing with me? Does he have a crush on me?" Connie thought. They both thought of each other and envisioned a future they shared together. They cared for each other deeply. Neither was sure of how the other felt. Steven started to dance followed by Connie. They danced together laughing, moving back and forth. In a final move, there was a bright flash of light. Out of the light appeared Stevonnie.

"WOOHOO! This feels even better than last time!" she screamed. As she calmed down, she asked herself what to do. (A. N. To make the story more interesting, I have given you the ability to imagine this part of the story. Anything can happen and there are infinite possibilities. Good Luck!) 3 hours came and gone and Stevonnie had decided to split apart again. The flash of light appeared again as two smaller bodies fell towards the ground below. Steven and Connie laughed. "Thank for being there for me Connie" Steven said. Connie blushed. "You're welcome. Anytime." And then Steven and Connie continued to talk about other memories as the darkness of the night, slowly moved giving way to morning.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Movie Night

Fanfic Chp 2

Movie Night:  
*Tri-Tone*  
Siri: You have received a message from Steven Universe Connie looks at her phone to read he message.  
Steven: Hey strawberry! Want to hang out tonight and watch some movies?  
She then replies Connie: Sure! Can't wait! I just have to ask my parents. Steven: Ok Connie: My parents say I can go. They say I can sleep over if it is ok with the gems.  
Steven: Really? Alright! The gems say it is ok with them. They are going to be on a underwater mission looking for Malachite.  
Connie: Great! I come over at 2. Tell them I wish them luck!  
Steven: Ok. Ttyl.

Connie got up and began to get ready for school. Today was an early release day for her, so she got to spend even more time with Steven. She grabbed her backpack and walked to her bus stop. She could not stop thinking about Steven. About his curly, unkept, brown hair. About his personality, the kind, loving, funny, Steven. The only thing that stopped her train of thought was the bus arriving. But her thoughts resumed soon after boarding. "Why do I keep thinking of him?" She asked herself. "It's not like he's here" She was interrupted by Alex, the school bully. "Hey short stack, what's up with you today?" "Go away, I don't want to deal with you right now" Connie replied. "Wow, very direct. Do I not even get a hello?" Alex said "No you don't. Now please leave me alone" Connie then turned around and realized that the bus had arrived at her school. She then gave Alex a leave-me-the-hell-alone face, and walked toward the door. She had had the worst day she had in a while. She got picked on by five kids, got in trouble for something someone else did and blamed it on her, and had to eat a piece of bread for lunch because someone "accidentally" knocked all of her food onto the floor. She was furious. She just wanted a moment to relax. On the bus ride home Steven texted her.

*Tri-Tone*  
Siri: You have received another message from Steven Universe Steven: Hey Connie! How was school?  
Connie: It was alright.  
Steven: Is everything ok?  
Connie: Yeah everything is fine.  
Steven: Connie, did something happen today in school? You don't seem like yourself.

Connie was in the middle of another text when Alex walked up to her. "Sup brainiac, who you texting? Your little boyfriend?" "He is NOT my boyfriend!" Connie yelled, hoping the driver would notice. But being as oblivious as he was, he did nothing. "But I bet you want him to be don't you." Alex said poking her shoulder. "Please stop talking to me!" Connie said blushing. "Oooohhhh got you with that one didn't I? You DO like him! HEY EVERYONE CONNIE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Laughter came from everywhere she could see. She heard comments from the people around her. "Nobody would ever date her" "That is impossible" "Who ever it is must be desperate." Connie turned around trying her best not to bawl out, when she got another text from Steven.

Steven: Hello?  
Connie: No, I'm ok. I'm just tired.  
Steven: Ok. You can tell me anything ok?  
Connie: I'll tell you later Steven: Ok. Are you still coming over?  
Connie: Yeah I'll be there in about 30 minutes.  
Steven: Alright. Talk to me when you feel better ok?  
Connie: Ok, see you soon.

Connie thought about what Alex said, did she want to be Steven's girlfriend? She did not know. She never thought of Steven like that. She put the question in the back of her mind and looked out the window the rest of the way home.

Steven ran down the stairs. "Connie is here! Connie is here!" He thought. He opened the door to see Connie with a frown on her face. "Connie what's wrong?" Steven asked surprised. "I'll tell you in a sec. Can I come in and sit down first?" She replied "S-Sure" Steven said. He led her to the couch and Steven sat down next to her. After a brief silence, Steven spoke up. "Connie, please tell me what is wrong. It is scaring me that you are acting like this." Connie then caved in. She began to sob. Steven quickly embraced her and whispered reassuring words to calm her down. Connie took a deep breath and started to speak. "Steven, promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Please." "I promise" Steven assured her. "I'm being bullied at school. By pretty much everyone." Connie admitted. "The real reason I don't have any friends, is because I don't know who I can trust anymore. Everyone I try to make friends with ends up laughing at me. Nowadays, I feel like the only person my age I can trust is..." Connie stopped suddenly, blushing. "Is who?" Steven asked. "Is.. It's... It's y-you..." Connie said hesitantly. "Me? Why me?" Steven inquired.  
"Because you're always kind to me. You always make me feel better. I can ask you or tell you anything, and you won't judge me. You're the only real friend I've ever had." Connie answered. Steven was speechless. He was frozen in shock. He eventually replied, "Connie, thank you." "For what?" "For telling me that. I never knew you went through this. I-I'm so sorry." "No Steven, I'm sorry, I was acting all weird and rude earlier today. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was just mad. Please forgive me." "I always will" Steven said. Connie then hugged Steven harder than she ever had before. Both teen were blushing, but they continued their embrace. Once they let go, the two sat and stared at each other for a moment until Connie broke the silence. "Want to go watch the movies now?" "Wouldn't miss it for the world" And they both climbed up the stairs, and began to watch an action movie together.

It was late. Really late. Like 3 in the morning late. And Steven was sitting up in his bed, watching the comedy they rented. Connie lay asleep in his arms.  
The credits were rolling, but he did not want to get up and possibly wake his best friend. Also he enjoyed being in this position. He began to think of what Connie had said earlier. He was the only one she trusted. He was her only friend. She chose him, and stayed with him. He turned to look at Connie, and stared at her for a minute or two. After a while he realized he was smiling for no apparent reason. He told himself to stop staring. He told himself it was not normal. He tried to stop himself. But he could not. As creepy as he told himself he was being, truth was, he liked watching her sleep. He liked to see her eyes flutter every few seconds. He enjoyed hearing her breathe. He marveled at the feeling of her drool on his arm. He adored every thing about her.  
Sometimes, during the day, he would stare at her without realizing it, and when Connie turned to him he would quickly look away to avoid embarrassment. "Why do I feel this way around you?" Steven whispered. "I don't understand." Steven looked around to see if there was anyone there. "Connie, I don't thi-" He was cut off by a voice. "Steven" Steven was still for a moment. But then realized it was coming from his bed. It was Connie. Afraid he had accidentally woken her, he said nothing in return. When he looked closer he saw that his best friend was still fast asleep. He also noticed that she was smiling. "Was she dreaming about me? Why else would she say my name?" Steven thought. This made Steven smile as well. He leaned over and gave Connie a kiss on the forehead. He had no idea what possessed him to do so, but it did not faze him. He then lay down and went to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

(A. N. Sorry for the long hiatus, but Hopeful Confession is back! I will try to be more consistent with my schedule. Thanks for reading!)  
(PS some people were telling me that chapter one was too short, so I made this one longer) 


End file.
